


like the rain, i fall for you

by melancholyx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little bit of romance, and idk how to tag for this kind of fanfiction, idk what to title this neither :(, this fanfic was in my laptop for a while rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	like the rain, i fall for you

Raindrops gave the calmest noises out there. L never had a problem with the rain unless it was thunder strikes, unlike y/n who doesn’t like rain at all. He needed that calm atmosphere right now when he was reading a menu for his sweets cravings on his laptop. He was thinking of ordering that chocolate cake with a cherry top on it for delivery.  
  
‘’You know what I think about a lot Ryuzaki?’’ y/n suddenly broke the silence in the room.   
  
L was typing in his laptop to look up what more is there in the menu but stopped in the middle of typing when he heard y/n ask him a question. ‘’What is it?’’   
  
y/n was looking down at her shoes as she only responded with; ‘’You.’’  
  
L thought about it quietly. Him? What could that mean? If she was thinking about him then she was getting tired of chocolate cakes? ‘’If you’re tired of eating chocolate cakes I can get something else like-‘’ He was cut off by y/n quickly. ‘’That’s not what I meant.’’ y/n said hugging her legs and place her chin in her knees.   
  
‘’…What do you mean?’’ L for once put his attention toward y/n. What was she talking about now? He didn’t understand any of this. While he was incredibly intelligent there are some things he couldn’t quite get about the people in this modern world. That’s how sheltered he was in his childhood, he will struggle with these situations unless someone just explains to him to clear out his confusion and it’s usually Watari who will help him. This time his butler wasn’t here to ask a question so he will have to ask y/n instead.  
  
The girl's eyes look to the sides as she tries to find an answer to give him. ‘’Well… Actually, nevermind. I forgot what it was.’’ She said ending up with a small smile on her face.   
  
L stared at her with that same old blank look. Guess it’s nothing. The black haired boy went back to look at the menu and place a finger in his lip in thought.   
  
y/n finally frown and sighed a little. How come she never gets the courage to tell him how she feels? She always tries to but she gets scared, too easily… She didn’t know if she will ever tell him she loved him. All she could do was to keep trying until she finally does. What if she gets to tell him and L doesn’t feel the same way? Not only is upsetting but embarrassing because she could have told him way earlier about this.   
  
‘’Y/n.’’ L called her out while he was clicking the mouse to see images of the desserts.  
  
y/n got a little too happy hearing her name being called by him. ‘’Yeah L?’’ She said still smiling at him.  
  
‘’Can you turn on the radio and find something relaxing? I know you don’t like hearing the rain.’’ L said without even glancing at her, he was just easily distracted by desserts he wanted to get from a site. He will end up ordering all of them if he doesn’t decide any time soon.  
  
y/n blinks her eyes and then pouts, maybe she shouldn’t have gotten that excited. She stands up from her seat to turn on the radio and sit back down to listen to this romance song that came up in the room. That’s not bad. Wait- did he mentioned that she didn’t like the rain? That means he cares about her! Well… In a caring way. She couldn’t help but blush as she keeps thinking about that little detail.  
  
Without y/n realizing L glanced at her and back at the laptop screen. What was she thinking about that made her blush? He will like to ask her but it was probably too embarrassing for her to talk about so he remained quiet.   
  
Good thing for y/n cause she couldn’t stop fantasying about her and L being together. 


End file.
